


Hope You Get Lonely Tonight

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story based off of Cole Swindell's song. I hope y'all enjoy it. </p><p>Clark's 18 birthday and Lex throws him a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope You Get Lonely Tonight

It was about a month away from Clark’s 18th birthday. Clark and Lex had been friends for around four years now. Lex had long since been used to ignoring the rumors that he heard around town. Everyone was so sure that there was something going on between him and Clark. He wanted so much for that to be true, but he had never told anyone. Lex was currently sitting in his study working on party preparations for his friend. He had talked to Clark’s parents a couple of weeks ago to get their approval. He was shocked when they had finally said yes to him giving Clark something. The way they explained it to him, was that he and Clark were friends, he acted nothing like his father, and Clark would be 18, so it wouldn’t be their choice anymore. He had thanked them and told them to let their friends know not to say anything to Clark. They told him that they would.

When Clark was 16 years old he had finally understood that what he felt for Lex was more than a crush. He didn’t tell his parents for a couple more years though. One night while he was having dinner with his parents he said “I know that it’s been difficult to have me as a son, but y’all have been wonderful parents. There is something else that has come up that I would like to talk to y’all about. I know that I’m only 17, but this is something that started almost four years ago and it hasn’t changed since.” “Clark honey, you know that you can tell us anything. We might not be your birth parents, but that doesn’t mean that we love you any less, it just means that we love you more. You’re the child that we were never able to conceive. Whatever you have to tell us will not change how much we love you.” Martha told her son. “Are you sure?” He asked her. “We have been here through the floating, the heat vision, the x-ray vision, the super hearing, the strength, and the speed. It’s been tough, but we can handle whatever it is now, together.” She said matter of factly. “What if I told you I was gay?” He asked. “Then I would say that I would have a son in law instead of a daughter in law.” She told him. 

“Mom, you never cease to amaze me.” He said. Then he looked at his dad and said. “Dad?” “How?” Was all he heard his father say. “Are you sure you want to know?” He asked his father. Jonathan nodded. “Ever since the day that Lex hit me with his Porsche I’ve been in love with him.” Clark said. “Until recently I thought you hated Lex. A couple of days ago, I came downstairs and heard you talking to mom. You said how wonderful it was that Lex wanted to do something for me. I knew then that you would be ok with the way that I felt about him.” Clark finished. “I can’t exactly understand the way that you feel, but I do understand what it feels like to be in love.” His dad said as he looked at Martha. His mom just smiled. “I was planning on telling Lex on my 18th birthday, and telling him about me, if he responds well to the first thing.” Clark told them. His mom and his dad exchanged a quick glance at each other, but Clark still saw it. “What?” He asked his parents. “We were just thinking that you should spend the night of your birthday with Lex, if he’s ok with it.” His mom said. “Wow! Really?” He exclaimed. His father nodded. “Thank you!” He said with a huge smile on his face. 

“I’ve got the perfect idea! I’ll be in the barn if y’all need me.” He said before he ran out the door. He called Chloe and asked her to come over. It seemed to take forever, but once she was finally there he almost dragged her up to his loft. “What’s so urgent Clark?” She asked her friend. “Do you remember what you said to me two years ago about Lex?” He asked. “What? That you were so in love with him that you couldn’t see it yourself?” She questioned back. “Yes! I just talked to my parents and they told me that on the night of my birthday, I could stay the night and tell him, if he’s ok with me staying.” He told her. “That’s great Clark, but why am I here?” She asked him. “I called you over to bounce an idea off of you.” He said. “Ok, so shoot.” She responded. “I was thinking about putting a song on a CD and giving it to him. Do you think that Lex would go for that?” He asked. 

“Only from you.” She replied. “Huh?” He asked. “Clark, I’m a journalist. I see things that other people don’t. Have you ever noticed that you are the only one that Lex ever lets into his bubble? Or, how about the fact, that when y’all are sitting at the Talon talking, and you say something that Lex finds amusing his smiles are genuine, unlike the ones that he gives everyone else.” She stated. “Wow. I must have really been blind.” He said as he shook his head. “What song were you thinking about using?” Chloe asked. “There was this song that I heard while I was in the feed store one day with my mom. I don’t know the name of it, but some of the lyrics have been replaying over and over again in my head and won’t quit.” He told her. She went over to his desk, sat down and pulled up the internet on his computer. “I was so glad when your parents got you a computer. I didn’t have to worry about you coming to the Torch to finish your articles anymore. So, what are the lyrics?” She said. “If you got a bottle you ain’t opened yet, and an empty spot beside you in your bed. That’s all I can remember because of Lex and his Ty-Nant bottles and wanting to sleep with him.” Clark told Chloe. She was typing furiously as she entered the words into the search engine.

“That was easy.” She said. “You’ve found it already?!” He exclaimed. “You have that little faith in me?” She pouted playfully. “What’s the name of it?” He asked her. “It’s called ‘Hope You Get Lonely Tonight by Cole Swindell’.” She said as she brought up the video. “That’s it!” He yelled as he heard the song start playing. “Is there a way to get it on a CD?” He asked. “Why don’t you just use a flash drive?” She asked him. “Lex has a CD player in his office. It’s really loud.” He told her. “Ok. Do you have any blank CDs?” She asked. “I think I have a couple left that mom gave me after she made some CDs to give away about her baking business. They should be in the bottom drawer.” Clark said. Chloe pulled the drawer open and saw that there were five CDs sitting there. She grabbed one and put it in the CD drive. About two minutes later, she was pulling it out and handing it to Clark. “Wow, that was quick. Thanks Chloe.” He said. “No problem Clark. Just tell me how it goes, ok?” She said. “I will.” Clark replied. “Well, I had better be going. Dad is expecting me for dinner.” Chloe said. “Ok. I’ll talk to you later then. Bye.” Clark said before he watched her walk out of the barn. 

A couple of weeks later, Lex was finishing up the last minute details for the surprise party for Clark. He had already told everyone to be there at 4:30. He just had to figure out how to get Clark there at 5. He called the Kent farm hoping to speak with Martha, but it was Clark’s voice he heard when the phone was picked up. “Kent Farm.” He heard Clark say. “Hey Clark, is your mom there? I need to talk to her about ordering some produce.” Lex said. Thankfully his father’s conditioning came in useful this time. He was able to come up with a reason for the call off the top of his head. “No, she and dad went into town, but I can take the order for you.” Clark said. “It’s ok. Just ask your mom to give me a call when she gets back, ok?” Lex said. “Sure Lex.” Clark replied before he heard the line click dead. ‘That was definitely weird’. Clark thought to himself. Five minutes later, his parents were pulling up in the driveway. He ran out to help them, and told his mom about Lex’s call. She just told him ok, and walked inside. He wondered if meteor rocks had somehow gotten into the water supply. He quickly realized though that if they were in the water here, he’d already be sick, so that couldn’t be the case. 

He shook off his thoughts and continued to help his parents get everything inside. As he walked inside, he noticed that his mom was already on the phone. ‘Probably talking to Lex’ he though. He wanted to know why Lex didn’t just give him the produce order, but Lex had hung up before he had a chance to ask earlier. Maybe he could ask his mom as soon as they were done talking. The second she put down the phone he asked her before she could get busy doing something else. She just said that it was because he wasn’t getting his usual order, he was making a larger one, and he wanted to make sure that everything was right because it’s for a big business meeting she told him. “I could have gotten everything right. I’ve been doing it for three years now.” Clark replied. “I know you could have honey, but Lex didn’t think about that. He was so engrossed in the fact that everything had to be perfect. It’s a business thing. I promise it has nothing to do with you, honey.” She reassured him. “Ok mom. I’ll be out in the barn.” He told her before walking out of the kitchen. 

“What did Lex really say, honey?” Jonathan asked his wife. “He wanted to know how we could be at the mansion at 4:30 and get Clark there at 5. I told him that I’d talk to you and get back with him.” She replied. “How about we just go over there with Clark?” He asked. “What excuse could we come up with where we needed to go with him to the mansion?” Martha asked in return. Jonathan poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table. They must have sat there for at least ten minutes just trying to come up with a viable solution, until Martha exclaimed “I’ve got it!!! We’ll tell him that we had to go into town, and that there are some last minute chores that needs to be done before he can spend the night at Lex’s.” “You are a genius honey.” Jonathan said as he smiled at her.

When the day of the party came, Martha could tell that Clark was nervous. He had dropped his spoon three times while eating breakfast and she had to force him to eat lunch. Around 4 PM Clark asked if he could head over to Lex’s. His mom told him that there were a few chores that he needed to do around the house first. She handed him the list, and told him that she and his dad had to go into town, and if he didn’t see them before he left to have a good night and be safe. He just rolled his eyes and groaned “mom!!!”. She laughed and then yelled for her husband. “Jonathan, are you ready?” “Coming dear.” He replied as he came down the stairs. As soon as they were out of the driveway, he looked at the list. ‘Nothing I can’t get done in half an hour.’ He thought to himself.

Once he was done with the chores and taking a shower, he packed a bag and sped to Lex’s. He left the bag under the gazebo, so in case of rain, it wouldn’t get wet, and then he went to ring the doorbell. Enrique was there waiting to open the door as always. “Hello Master Clark. I believe that Master Lex is in his office.” “Thanks.” Clark told Enrique as he bounded up the stairs. He got up to the office and noticed that it was rather dark inside from how it usually was when Lex was working. He opened the door and walked in. “Lex?” He called. The lights flashed on and he heard a chorus of “surprise!!!” ring throughout the office. His eyes went wide and he jumped back a little. When he realized that it was a surprise party for him, he let out a huge grin. “Wow. This is awesome. Thank you everyone!” Clark said before his eyes landed on his parents. “Going to town, huh?” He asked them. “We had to think of something that would get us here before you.” His mom said. He just laughed. For the next hour, he went around talking to people until his mom called out that it was time for cake and ice cream. Fifteen minutes after that she told everyone that it was time for Clark to open his presents. 

He looked over at the table and was shocked by the amount of presents that he saw sitting there. Mostly there were plaid flannel shirts and books. Everyone knew that he loved plaid flannel and he loved to read. His parents’ gift was the smallest one there. He opened it slowly. He had never seen such a small box, he thought to himself. Once inside he looked in, his mouth falling open, and his eyes going wide with shock. In the box were a set of keys, but not just any keys. He would recognize these keys anywhere. They were the keys to the truck that Lex tried to give him when Clark had saved Lex’s life. He turned to his parents, shock evident on his face. “Are you serious?!” He exclaimed, more than outright asked. “Yes.” Was all his father replied. He ran over and gave them both a hug, and then turned to Lex who was standing beside of them and gave him a hug. “Thank you for keeping it for me.” He told Lex. “You’re welcome Clark.” Lex replied. Lex’s present was the last gift that he opened. He wouldn’t say it in front of everyone, but he wanted to save the best for last. 

It was probably the biggest one there. He ripped off the paper and when he saw what was underneath, he turned to Lex and said “Please tell me this isn’t a joke.” Lex replied. “It’s no joke. I’ve already talked to your parents. They thought that you could use a new computer for college.” Clark knew that his parents couldn’t afford it, so they had probably told Lex that he could get it for Clark. Clark looked over the specs and was shocked beyond belief. It had 32 GB of RAM and a 2 TB HD. It came with all the programs he could ever want or need already installed. He looked up as another present was slid between him and the laptop. “Lex, this is more than enough. You didn’t have to get me anything else.” Clark told his friend. “Yes, I did. Open it.” Lex replied as he took the laptop and set it on the table so that Clark could have both of his hands free. “Oh, wow.” Clark said as he pulled out the carrying case. It was an extremely padded messenger bag for the laptop. He turned to Lex and said “Thank you!” Lex replied. “I wasn’t about to give you a laptop and not give you something to carry it in.” 

After Clark had thanked everyone for coming and for his gifts, only he, his mom, his dad and Lex remained. “Thank you for doing this for Clark.” Jonathan said. “You’re more than welcome Mr. Kent. I would do anything in this world that I can for Clark, and that’s a promise.” Lex replied. “It’s Jonathan.” Clark’s dad said to Lex. “Yes sir.” Lex replied. “Clark, honey, didn’t you have something that you wanted to ask Lex.” He heard his mom say. Clark turned to Lex and said “Would it be a problem if I stayed the night here and we hung out?” Clark asked. “I don’t mind, but are you sure that you don’t want to spend the rest of your birthday with your parents?” Lex asked in return. “I need to talk to you, and my parents want some alone time.” Clark replied. Lex just laughed as Clark’s face scrunched up when he said the words ‘alone time’. “Sure Clark, you know that you are always welcome here. In fact, why don’t you call down to the kitchen and ask them to come clean up the leftover cake and ice-cream?” Lex asked Clark. Clark said ok, and turned around to go use the phone, so he missed the wink that Lex gave Clark’s parents.

Clark had no clue why Lex was asking him to make the call, but his parents did. Lex had told them a couple of weeks ago that ever since Clark had saved his life, he had ordered his staff to treat him and Clark no differently. Lex knew that Clark was so kind hearted that he didn’t want to impose on the staff, but Lex wanted to make sure that if Clark ever asked for anything that he would not be denied. He had told Clark’s parents that if Clark came to the house and told his staff to take the day off or bring one of Lex’s cars around that his staff would do as asked without hesitation. By the time he had finished that last thought, he saw Clark putting the phone down. “Ok. Why did you ask me to do that anyway?” Clark asked. “Just watch, in about two minutes, my staff will come walking through that door and will take the cake and ice-cream, ask if you need anything else, and then walk back out the door.” Lex replied. Two minutes later, the staff came in, got the cake and ice-cream, asked Clark (not Lex) if he needed anything else, Clark said no, and they walked out the door. 

Clark turned to Lex and said “How did you know that?” Lex replied. “They do the same for me, every time.” Clark just said. “Oh, ok.” Lex shook his head. “You’re not getting it are you?” Clark just looked down at the floor. “Clark, the first day I met you, I came back here and told my staff to give you full access to the mansion. If you say jump, they will ask ‘how high?’. Clark’s mouth fell open in shock. “Lex, you did that for me?” He asked. “I’d do anything for you. You’re my best friend.” Lex replied. They had both forgotten that Clark’s parents were still standing there until they heard Clark’s dad say “Well, we’re going to get going, son. We’ll see you tomorrow, ok? Bring Lex over for lunch.” “Ok dad, love y’all.” Clark replied before he watched his parents turn and walk out. 

Once they were gone, Clark remembered that his book bag was outside. Clark laughed and Lex asked him ‘what?’. Clark told Lex to just watch. Clark walked over and hit ‘0’ on the phone. Almost immediately one of Lex’s staff picked up the phone. “I left a book bag in the gazebo behind the mansion. Would you please go get it and bring it to me?” Clark asked. “Yes sir Master Clark.” He heard before the line clicked off. He turned around to Lex and grinned. Lex just said “I’ve created a monster” and laughed. Once the staff had brought Clark’s bag and left, Clark pulled the CD out of the front compartment and walked over to Lex’s CD player on the bookcase. After he put it in, he turned to Lex and said “my parents already know what I’m going to tell you. I hope that it doesn’t change our friendship.” “There is nothing that could make me stop being your friend, Clark.” Lex replied. Clark really hoped that Lex meant that, because if he didn’t, Clark would rather die, but he wasn’t about to tell Lex that.

“Ok. Here goes nothing.” Clark said as he pressed play on the CD player. Lex immediately liked the beat that was coming out of the speakers. As soon as the song was finished, he turned to Clark and said “Does this mean what I think it means?” Clark replied immediately with his eyes still on the floor. “I just thought you should know. If you don’t feel the same way, then just let me know and hopefully you’ll want to stay friends.” He felt Lex lift his chin up, and he raised his head. “Look at me Clark.” Lex said. Once Clark had looked Lex in the eyes, Lex moved in and kissed him. Once he pulled back, Lex said “You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that.” Clark’s eyes lit up and he said “Really?” Lex replied, “Yes, that and more.” Clark smiled, which made Lex smile in return. “I’m so glad that Chloe was right.” Clark said. “About what?” Lex asked. “She said that I’m the only one that you let into your personal bubble and the smiles you give me are real, compared to the forced ones that you give everyone else.” Clark told him. 

Lex turned and walked over to his desk and grabbed his phone. “Lex, what are you doing?” Clark asked. Let just put his finger up as he began speaking into the phone. “Mercy, call Chloe Sullivan and ask her if she wants a job on my PR team.” Then he immediately hung up before his assistant had a chance to reply. He turned back to Clark and said “Anyone that is that intuitive and someone who helps me be in a relationship with you deserves to be paid highly for her work.” Lex said. Clark just smiled his ‘only for Lex’s mega-watt smile, and kissed him. “So, I have a very nice bed. Would you like to see it Clark?” Lex asked. “As long as you and I can be in it.” Clark said with a grin. “Always.” Lex replied before grabbing Clark’s hand and walking upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. :-)


End file.
